


Let Off or Get Off

by rebellious_sheep



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Cop AU, DUBCON!, F/F, Kinda OOC laura, Sex (soon), officer karnstein, strap on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-21 02:51:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14906933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebellious_sheep/pseuds/rebellious_sheep
Summary: Laura Hollis gets pulled over by Officer Carmilla Karnstein for speeding…Edit: so i changed the title because it was more fitting~





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy sorry its been so long!  
> There’s no sex in the chapter, probably the next one which i havent written yet but hopefully soon~

Laura Hollis sped through the quiet road on her motorcycle. Her golden brown hair whipped behind her, escaping the confines of her helmet. 

She loved this, the thrill of going 90 miles an hour on an empty road. The sun was out, there was a slight breeze in the air. It was the perfect day for riding. 

It was also the perfect day for Officer Karnstein to give speeders a ticket. Sitting in her cop car, her feet were propped up on the dash. A motorcycle zoomed past her and had her radar blaring. 

\---

Laura was so lost in the moment that the sound of police sirens didn't register until they were practically behind her. 

Fiddlesticks, Laura thought as she slowed down and pulled to the side of the still empty road. In the back of her mind, Laura knew that she would eventually get pulled over. 

The police car stopped right behind her bike and Laura took off her helmet, preparing her best smile. She got off her bike and stood in trepidation. 

The sound of heavy boots got closer until a shadow loomed over her. Laura looked up into the intimidating face of a brunette police woman, eyes hidden by reflective sunglasses. 

"License and registration," the police officer stated. 

Laura nervously handed them over. 

The dark haired woman flicked her sunglasses off onto the top of her head and her chocolate eyes met Laura’s. 

"Ms. Hollis, do you know how fast you were going?"

Laura rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. "My foot slipped on the pedal?"

The woman looked at Laura with a raised eyebrow. 

"Maybe you could let me off with a warning, Officer…Karnstein?" Laura looked at her badge and smiled hopefully at the dark beauty in front of her. 

"The name's Carmilla, sweetheart."

Carmilla took a step closer to Laura.  
"And what would I get in return if I let you go?" she husked. 

"My sincerest gratitude." Laura innocently replied. 

"Oh, I don't think that's going to cut it, creampuff," Carmilla smiled menacingly.

Laura was completely oblivious to what Carmilla was implying. 

"Well then, what do you want? I don't really have anything to offer you," Laura said, dumbfounded. 

"What I want—" Carmilla stepped closer until she was an inch away from Laura. "—is your complete cooperation, Ms. Hollis."

Laura gulped in realization. The road was deserted. No one would probably pass by here for hours. She should be scared. However, the cause of her rapid heartbeat was not fear, but excitement.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: please read this before proceeding.  
> It has recently come to my attention by a guest reviewer that this story may sound like rape. If this has dredged up any bad or traumatic memories, I sincerely apologize as it was not my intention. That being said, please refrain from making rude comments and do yourself a favor: Do not read this story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo when I started writing, things took a slightly different turn. There’s gonna be 3 chapters b/c I haven’t actually gotten to the smut yet!

“Turn around and place your hands on the seat of your bike,” Carmilla commanded. “Show me that pretty ass of yours.”

Laura stood there dumbstruck. Was this really going to happen? 

“Don’t make me repeat myself, cutie. Unless you want to deal with the consequences,” Carmilla warned. 

With trembling legs and dilated pupils that betrayed her arousal, Laura obeyed and turned around, placing her hands on the motorcycle. Laura shivered when she felt a cool palm caress her back and briefly run over her ass. 

“Very nice, Ms. Hollis.” 

“It’s L-laura, Officer. The least you could do is call me by my name,” Laura stuttered but spoke up bravely. 

“Ok…Laura. Call me Carmilla,” the brunette drawled. “Hmm… I’ve changed my mind, cupcake. As lovely as this view is, I think I’d enjoy the view of you bent over my squad car more.” Carmilla stepped back to allow Laura to move but only enough space for her to pass. 

Laura swallowed but took the hint. She squeezed past Carmilla, their bodies brushing briefly and strode to the hood of the car with Carmilla following close behind. Laura slowly placed placed her hands flat on the warm hood, her hair falling around her face like a curtain of brown waves. 

Carmilla licked her lips and hummed in appreciation. She moved forward until her pelvis met Laura’s ass. Carmilla smirked and waited for her reaction. 

When Carmilla got closer, Laura suddenly felt something poking her butt. 

“You like cutie?” Carmilla growled and placed her hands on Laura hips, pulling her closer against the bulge. 

“W-what is that? Is that your gun?” Laura gasped in surprise and tried to move away. 

Carmilla quickly used one hand to pin Laura down by the shoulder blades so that her torso was flat against the car while her other hand stayed possessively on the girl’s hip. 

“Do I need to cuff you sweetheart? Because I don’t mind getting a little rough.” Carmilla raised an eyebrow. 

With wide eyes, Laura hastily shook her head against the hood of the car. 

“That’s a good girl.” Carmilla leaned forward and stroked Laura’s hair. 

“Now, to answer your earlier question, creampuff, this—“ She ground her hips against Laura’s ass. “This is my cock. I wore it today because I had a good feeling today that I would pull over a pretty girl like you.” 

“Just … let me go Offic—Carmilla. I’ll pay the ticket,” Laura whimpered. 

She couldn’t believe this was happening. Nope, she firmly told herself. She definitely wasn’t turned on at all.  
It could be worse, Laura told herself. However, she didn’t know who she was trying to convince. Her brain? Certainly not her body. 

Carmilla smirked seductively. “There’s no way I’m letting _you _go, sweetheart. Not without a taste, at least.”__

__And with that suggestive statement, Carmilla reached down and undid the button on Laura’s jeans. Without warning, she roughly pulled them down to her shoes along with Laura’s pink panties with rainbows on them._ _

__“Cute,” Carmilla remarked. “Spread your legs, sweetie. I want a taste.”_ _

__Laura’s resistance was gone with those words, not that she had much in the first place. Again, Laura should’ve protested, yelled and screamed, tried to run away because she was out in the open, bare ass hanging out to any passerby who was unlucky or lucky enough to pass by. Anything but let this admittedly very beautiful police officer nudge her legs as wide as they could go with her pants at her ankles. The logical, cautious side of her brain had fled, leaving her traitorous body to bear the aftermath._ _

__Laura’s ass and pussy was exposed to the warm air. She was soaked. Embarrassingly so. Laura folded her hands in front of her on the hood of the car to rest her head and squeezed her eyes shut._ _

__Carmilla got on her knees and spread Laura open with her thumbs. Laura’s head shot up and she used her hands to haul herself up halfway, squeaking as a tongue swiped past her folds once, twice. And then it was gone. Laura let out a shaky breath as Carmilla stood up and molded herself to her back._ _

__A husky voice whispered in her ear. “Laura… listen closely. I’m going to give you two options here. First one. I’ll let you off with a warning. And we can go our separate ways.” Carmilla paused and nipped Laura’s ear causing a quiet moan._ _

__The noticeable bulge in Carmilla’s pants pressed against Laura’s wet core and she struggled to pay attention to the brunette’s words._ _

__“Or you can choose the second option.” A pale hand slithered itself under Laura’s beige leather jacket and palmed her breast over her T-shirt._ _

__“What’s the second option?” Laura squeaked out as her nipple was pinched through her shirt and bra, trying to stay focused._ _

__“If you choose the second option…”  
Carmilla licked the side of Laura’s neck and pressed her cock harder into Laura’s ass. “I’ll make you come all over my cock, sweetheart.”_ _

__

__

__Then Carmilla removed her hand from Laura’s chest, leaving Laura shuddering at her vulgar promise. She curled a hand around Laura’s stomach and hauled her up until she was standing, although on unsteady legs, pants and underwear still pooled at her feet. But Carmilla was right behind her, letting Laura lean back into her strong form. Her hands gently, almost fragilely circling Laura’s waist._ _

__A few moments passed. Laura’s mind was still reeling at this whole unbelievable situation._ _

__“So what’ll it be, cutie? Do you want me to let you off or get you off?” Carmilla drawled._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Which option do u guys think Laura chooses? ;)


End file.
